Overactive Imagination
by FanficDetective
Summary: Imagination is a powerful tool for children to create friends to play with and to learn from. It is often seem as tame and innocent. But what would happen if imagination gets out of control? After Mac and Bloo watch a scary movie, Mac finds himself in a situation beyond his own ability and he doesn't know who is going to be next to pay the price.
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

10/3/19

I am at it again this week and this time with my childhood favorite: Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. I always loved this show and I loved each character. If I had to pick a favorite, it would actually be Bloo. I dunno why, maybe it is because of how he was with the first two episodes. Afterwards...eh. He became an absolute jerk as the series went on. I guess I like him because I wish he had turned out different. It's like a potential that didn't make it though. Either that or it's just a guilty pleasure, who knows? Maybe I have a mean sense of humor too. Ha!

Anyway, I decided to make this fan fiction because of a thought that came across my head. You know how Goo created a bunch of imaginary friends when she was asleep right? Well, if you can create an imaginary friend while in your dreams, what if this applied to also nightmares? Thus, this grim-dark was born! I don't know if I will finish this or not; we'll see what happens. At least the idea would exist, I guess.

This story takes place possibly after the final episode of Fosters. This may change in the future if the story gets developed more. As for the killer in this tale, it was an old idea I had years ago and I may use it again, only for my own stories someday as a separate character/being and with a different name (if given). So, the murderer is my OC. No name as of yet as you can tell.

This story is a grim-dark. Therefore, expect horrific things to happen as time goes on. What was once innocent maybe broken and the characters may change. There will be blood, maybe slight gore, and scary imagery. Prepare your childhoods, mortals!

I hope you enjoy this story,

FanficDetective


	2. Chapter 1 Massacre at 1123 Wilson Way

**_Overactive Imagination_**

by FanficDetective

_Chapter 1_

_The Massacre at 1123 Wilson Way_

It was another bright day at Foster's. Everyone was enjoying the final week of summer. Soon, the hot days will turn to cooler days and the colors of the trees will change from green to red, orange and yellow. It seemed that nothing would go wrong, until Frankie noticed Bloo running through the hallway in a panic. Mac was behind him and he was calling for his imaginary friend to slow down. Frankie was going to ask what was wrong, but they had shut the door accidentally in front of her face. Realizing that they had something to work out between themselves, Frankie turned back to her chores. She was soon greeted by three concerned imaginary friends: Wilt, Coco and Eduardo.

"Hey guys," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"Coco-co…" frowned Coco.

"Mac is going back to school!" cried Eduardo. "And we're going to miss him so much!"

"Bloo was the most upset," said Wilt.

"That was to be expected," thought Frankie. She knew how close Mac and Bloo were and they had spent the whole summer together. It was a shame that it had to end so soon. She said to the group, "Bloo will eventually accept it. We'll have to tolerate his bad mood though. Ugh, he can be such a child sometimes."

"Coco-coco-co," Coco grinned. "Coco-co-co-coco-co!"

Apparently, she said something awful, because Wilt gasped and Eduardo gaped at her in shock. Frankie couldn't believe what Coco said either. It was hilarious. She laughed while Eduardo and Wilt shook their heads.

"There is no excuse for words like that," Wilt said.

"Bad Coco!" Eduardo scolded.

"He is only five, you know," Frankie raised her eyebrow.

Coco shrugged and walked away with her usual goofy smile. Frankie suspected that this was going to be a long week. But she was sure that Mac and Bloo would settle this. Also, she had more chores to do, so she wouldn't be able to help right now. Wilt and Eduardo continued to shake their heads and Frankie went to find a broom.

Meanwhile, Mac and Bloo were in the bedroom arguing. Bloo was planning a way for Mac to run away from home and he got out his plans. They were just a bunch of scribblings on wide pieces of paper.

"Alright Mac, here's what we're gonna do," said Bloo. "We're going to make a replica of you and place it in your bedroom."

"Bloo," Mac said, trying to get his attention.

"When your Mom and Terrance are asleep, you place the replica on your bed and cover it up with a bed sheet," Bloo said, showing a picture of his plan to his creator. "Then, you escape through your window."

"Bloo—"

"Then, you'll meet me at Foster's at the front gate," Bloo pulled out the next picture to Mac, which was a drawing of him in the Foster's bus. "I will be there in the bus and we can drive off together. Don't worry, Frankie just got some groceries. If we are lucky, we can get it all done by tonight and retreat to another town by morning. We could stay in a shelter and get new names—"

"Bloo!"

The blue blob looked up at Mac, confused and irritated. What part of "we're going to escape" did he not understand? Bloo watched as the boy took off his backpack.

"First of all, we live in an apartment," said Mac. "If I tried to escape through my window, I would break my legs, because I would plunge down to the pavement. Second, you and I both remember the last time we stole the Foster's bus. It did not work then; it won't work now." Before Bloo could interrupt, Mac continued. "So, I have taken the liberty of doing one last awesome thing before summer ends."

"What? What is it?" Bloo asked excitedly, dropping all the plans onto the floor.

"You know that movie Terrance watches that we're not supposed to watch?" Mac asked with a mischievous smirk.

It took a minute before Bloo realized what Mac was intending. He said, "No way!"

"Yes, way!" Mac smiled. "And I got the DVD with me!"

Bloo cheered and Mac joined him in his celebration. Yes, Mac did manage to steal a movie from his brother. It was a movie that his mother strictly told him not to watch until he was thirteen. However, Mac still had another five years to go. It would take way too long and he was curious. He knew it would cheer Bloo up to do something like this.

"When are we going to watch it?" asked Bloo.

"We're going to watch it tonight," Mac said.

"But, how?" Bloo said. "The doors would be locked and your Mom—"

"I told my Mom that I was going to have a sleepover with a friend of mine," said Mac. "To make sure she believed me, I had Madame Foster pretend to be one of the kids at school through the phone. I knew she would be busy with work, so with her mind somewhere else and Madame Foster's good acting, I was able to get permission to have the sleepover. Madame Foster will also let me in when the others are asleep. It's best that they don't know, otherwise we'll get in trouble for watching this kind of movie."

"Go Madame Foster!" Bloo danced in triumph. "I'll hide the snacks and make sure that the TV room is empty."

"Good idea, Bloo!" Mac gave his friend a high-five. "Let's make this count."

When it was time for Mac to leave, the two friends winked at each other, remembering their devious plan. Madame Foster, who was right behind Bloo, also gave a wink. Her granddaughter will never know. Coco, Wilt and Eduardo waved to their friend, a little surprised that he was able to get over the whole school thing in just a matter of minutes. They were even more surprised that Bloo had changed his mood. Mac, they could understand, being somewhat mature for his age. Bloo had no excuse. They suspicioned that he would do something to prevent Mac from getting to school and they made a silent vow to keep an eye on Bloo for the rest of the week.

"Cococo, coco-coco-co," Coco said in a whisper to Wilt.

"I agree," Wilt whispered back. "There's no telling what Bloo could be planning. I hope it doesn't involve anything dangerous…again…"

"Si," Eduardo said. "I don't want to get punished because of that guy."

As they made their way to the bedrooms, Frankie wished them all a good night with Mr. Herriman beside her. He was carefully eying the blue imaginary friend, who couldn't stop giggling at the brilliant plan Mac came up with. The rabbit did not trust that at all and he was ready for whatever Bloo had in mind.

When everyone was supposedly asleep, Bloo snuck out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. There, he got the snacks and quickly made his way into the TV room. Once he saw that the coast was clear, he dumped the snacks onto the couch and got the DVD player set up. Then, he waited for Mac. There was no light in the empty room, except for the light from the television. He turned the volume down to make sure that when they played the movie, it wouldn't be blaring through the speakers. Silently, the white icon for the DVD system bounced around the dark blue screen. Bloo froze. For a second, he thought that he heard somebody. He turned around; there was no one there. With a shrug, he figured that it was Madame Foster, unlocking the front door. He heard the noise again and, like before, he turned around. There was no one. Then, in the corner of his eyes, he saw a silhouette standing at the doorway. It had two long ears on the top of its head. Bloo almost screamed, but a human hand went over his mouth. The silhouette had turned into Mac and the imaginary friend calmed down.

"Sshh!" whispered Mac. "Do you want to give us away?"

"Sorry, I thought you were Mr. Herriman," said Bloo.

"That funny bunny?" Madam Foster laughed quietly. "He's fast asleep. Don't worry! This old lady isn't too old to stay up and keep watch for ya! Consider me your night watch."

"Thanks, Madam Foster," smiled Mac.

The boys grinned with excited glee as they pulled the DVD out of Mac's backpack. It was called "The Massacre at 1123 Wilson Way". It was supposed to be the most awesomely scariest movie of all time and they were going to watch it tonight. They will show all adults that they were old enough to watch this horror movie.

"Put it in, put it in!" whispered Bloo, who was nearly bouncing on the couch.

"Okay, okay!" Mac whispered back. The boy placed the DVD in and he grabbed a bag of chips as the movie began to play. "This is going to be the best night ever."

Wilt was the one who volunteered to spy on Mac and Bloo. He was the quietest of the bunch and Eduardo could not be trusted with such a task. He was way too jumpy and yells too much. Coco was already asleep, so Wilt couldn't ask her to spy on them. In the end, he was the only one who could attempt this kind of mission and he sighed as he made his way down the stairs. He heard the sound of snoring near the TV room and he saw a fast-asleep Madam Foster on the floor. He shook his head; she was always a strange lady, but he did respect her. He was about to carry her back to her bedroom when he heard the faint sound of a scream coming from TV room. He saw the illumination of the television light up the area and he peaked inside.

Mac and Bloo were staring blankly at the movie presented to them. They were unmoving, their eyes wide with terror and jaws hung open in shock. They were horrified. Deeply concerned, he looked at the television and gasped at what he saw. The scene depicted a murderer, hidden behind a mask that symbolized comedy and tragedy. With a kitchen knife clutched in it's hand, it heading right towards a screaming woman. She was bloodied by the wounds already given to her and she begged the murderer to spare her. It did not. It leaped upon her, raised its knife, and began to stab her repeatedly. Wilt could not take this. He ran inside and unplugged the TV, landing the duo in complete darkness. The red imaginary friend heard the muffled scream of the two boys and quickly tried to find the light switch. He stumbled a bit, but he managed to find it and he turned the lights on. Mac and Bloo were huddled together, holding each other and shaking.

Wilt embraced them with his one arm and said, "I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't be watching that. That is not a movie for you two."

"S-S-Scary…" Mac stammered.

"M-M-Murderer…" Bloo also stammered.

"It's okay, just remember it's not real," Wilt tried to sooth them. "It's just a movie. There is no murderer in Wilson Way."

"Th-That's right," Mac shivered, trying to smile. "It's j-j-just a movie."

"Y-Yeah, what were we so scared for?" Bloo nodded. "I wasn't!"

"It's perfectly normal," Wilt said. "Remember when I watched 'The Curse of the Cannibal Ghost'? That really, really scared me!"

"And for some reason I was put in a potato sack…" Bloo frowned.

"Movies and stories can be scary," said Wilt. "But just remember: it's not real. Everything's going to be alright. There's definitely not a murderer in this area."

That seemed to make the boys calm down and Wilt let them go. Mac repeated to himself what Wilt had said, "It's not real. It's not real."

"Ppfftt!" Bloo said, waving his hand in dismissal. "It looked fake anyway. I can totally see that the blood was just tomato juice."

Wilt was glad to see that Bloo was being normal again. As for Mac, he was worried. The boy was still shaking a little and the bags under his eyes showed that he was getting tired. Wilt suggested that they should go to sleep, in which Mac immediately nodded. Bloo protested.

"Ha! I don't need sleep!" he declared. "What are we? A bunch of babies? I'm gonna stay up—"

The blue blob fell onto his face and snored. Mac stifled back laughter and lied down on the big couch. His eyelids began to fall as Wilt said goodnight. The boy wished Wilt a good night and the silence carried him into sleep.

As he fell deeper and deeper into his dreams, the images of the movie sprung back to life. He could hear the sounds of the knife, the screaming of the murderer's victims, and the police sirens. He also saw the masked face of the killer and he was coming towards him silently as he called for help. The murderer seemed to change in Mac's vision. It became taller, skinnier, and the killer's clothes were absorbed by darkness. The arms hung low beyond the torso and dragged across the unseen floor. It's hands were ebony claws, curled and thin with a sharp point on each finger. The legs were as tall as Wilts, and they were also thin. The whole body, up to the neck, was shadow. Its mask, showing both a white smile and a dark frown, tilted to the left side slowly. Then, it reached out to Mac with its large hands.

"Do you want to see my face?" it asked, it's voice deep and with an echo.

Mac screamed.


	3. Chapter 2: Of Nightmares and Secrets

**_Overactive _****_Imagination_**

by FanficDetective

_Chapter 2_

_Of Nightmares and Secrets_

"Mac!"

A dim view of a light came across the vision of the terrified boy.

"Mac, wake up!"

The boy cringed as he felt stinging across his face. He heard a woman saying something and he blinked. He was back in the TV room and Bloo had a flashlight in his hands. Frankie was standing worriedly behind him, along with Madam Foster, who did not look happy with her granddaughter. Bloo dropped the flashlight and started shaking Mac.

"Don't go into the light!" shouted Bloo.

"Bloo! He's awake!" Frankie said and she pulled the blue blob off of him. She put her hand on Mac's shoulder sympathetically and looked into his eyes. They were bloodshot with tears running down his face. "What's wrong, Mac? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Dream…" Mac sniffled. He could not get the image of the monster that chased him out of his head. Those long fingers, that mask, everything about it scared Mac to the very core. "It was a nightmare."

"Why don't you talk about it," said Frank. "I'm here. You can tell me anything."

Madam Foster and Bloo shared horrified looks and they made slashing motions across their neck to tell Mac not to share a word about last night. There was no telling what Frankie would do to them if she found out that they were watching a slasher movie last night. However, the gesture only made Mac feel worse and for a moment he couldn't say a word. Frankie looked behind her to see worried frowns upon Madam Foster and Bloo.

"Grandma?" she asked.

"Yes, dearie?" asked Madam Foster innocently.

"How did you find Mac last night?" Frankie questioned. "I mean, he should be at home with his Mom."

"Oh, well," Madam Foster hummed. "I went downstairs to make myself a sandwich, since I was hungry, when I heard snoring coming from this room. I peeked in and saw Bloo asleep. Next to him was Mac and he did not look very well. Soon, he was thrashing in his sleep and woke up Bloo, who saw me and asked me to get you. So, here we are."

"I don't snore!" Bloo countered, crossing his arms.

"Well, that's what I heard," smiled Madam Foster.

Frankie nodded. Grandma could be telling the truth…or not. It was time to question the next suspect. She set her eyes on Bloo and he jolted back at her cold, unmoving stare. He wanted to blurt out, "It was me! I was the one who made Mac watch Massacre at 1123 Wilson Way! Just have mercy on my soul!" He waited, sweating as the silence persisted. Then, Frankie struck with the question he's been waiting for and one he was unprepared for.

"Why was Mac here?" she asked.

Bloo opened his mouth to answer her, when Mac interrupted him. Mac sighed, "It was all my plan. I've…been having nightmares lately and I didn't want to be alone last night. So, I called Bloo and we decided to sneak in here. It was my fault."

Bloo almost sighed in relief, while Frankie's concern continued to grow for the young boy. She said, "Oh pal, you could've told us. No, you could've told your Mom!"

"No," Mac said bluntly. He never liked talking about his life at home. Sure, he loves his Mom, but she was always gone. She never stayed around for him and always left him alone with Terrence. It was no wonder that his Dad—he groaned. "Mom isn't around as often to hear my concerns and Terrance is…Terrance. He'll just beat me up."

"Then, come to us!" said Frankie. She gave a reassuring smile at the boy. "Mac, we're your friends. You can come to any of us and we'll support you. Just look at Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and even Mr. Herriman. All of us in this house cares for you."

Mac smiled. He wished that he could stay at Foster's instead of his lonely apartment with an abusive brother. He still remembered the punches, loogies, and the kicks he had received from Terrence. It made him angrier towards his Mom. Every time he came to her, she was on the phone. Whenever he tried to look for her, she was at work. No matter how many bruises he got, she never paid attention. The only time he recalled his mother ever sitting down to talk with him, it was about getting rid of his only friend, Bloo. He pushed the thoughts aside as he told Frankie the nightmare he had. Frankie listened to every word, getting more pale as the boy went into details. She finally stopped him when he was getting hysterical and embraced him.

"Where did you get that imagination?" she asked.

"Terrence," Mac lied. "He made me watch a horror show one time."

"That's awful!" Frankie said. "It's no wonder you had nightmares."

"How do you get rid of them?" asked Mac.

"I taught her how to get rid of nightmares!" Madam Foster chimed in. "Do you remember sweetie when you kept having nightmares about this tall guy with bladed fingers?"

"Yes, Grandma," groaned Frankie. She felt that the mention of her younger days were embarrassing to talk about.

"Oh, how you ran to me!" laughed Madam Foster. "But I said to her that you've got to control them. Now, Mac, pay attention! You can use your imagination to make wonderful dreams, right? You can make yourself fly across the sky or dive into the deep. It is the same with nightmares! All you've got to do, boy, is look at those nightmares straight in the eye and turn them into something else. Or just make them go poof!"

"Poof?" Mac asked.

"Yes, yes!" Madam Foster said. "Make the thing disappear, never to be seen again! They may put up some fight to make you scared, but you've got to be brave, Mac. You have it in you, I'm sure! My dear Frankie did and she was cured ever since."

"So," Mac said, trying to understand what Madam Foster was talking about. "All I have to do is imagine it gone? That's actually—kind of—easy. I can do that!"

"Easy, huh! Easy as making a homemade cherry pie without cherries!" Madam Foster said, smiling. "But it is not impossible, boy. I believe in you!"

Bloo watched Mac closely. Usually, his hyperactivity and constant need for attention would override his insight. However, something about Mac's eyes and his shaking body told him how upset he was. It made Bloo forget about himself for a moment. Suddenly, it wasn't all about Bloo. It was about his creator. Putting aside his selfishness and impatience, he listened to everything Mac said and tried to think of a way to make up for the movie they watched last night. He frowned as guilt set into his heart. He was about to ask Mac if he wanted to play or something to get his mind off of his nightmare, but Mac stood up before he could say anything.

"I think I better go home now," sighed Mac. "Otherwise, she'll send Terrence to look for me. I'll see you later, guys!"

With those words and a goodbye from Frankie, Bloo was left there in silence. Frankie walked past him, guiding her grandma back to her room, while he stood there contemplating how he could make Mac feel better. Then, a thought came to him that made him gasp. The DVD! He hurried to the DVD player, pressed open, and he saw that the disk wasn't there. Someone had already got to it. But when? While he was asleep? His mind raced. If he got caught—

"Good morning, Master Blooegard."

Bloo jumped and turned around to see Mr. Herriman. He was in his nightgown and cap. In anticipation of what this rabbit had in store for him, he said with a swallow, "Hello, Mr. Herriman! What are you doing up so early?"

"I should ask you the same," Mr. Herriman said, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I—uh—couldn't sleep," said Bloo. "So, I came down here."

"Oh," Mr. Herriman said. "Well, then. Carry on. I'll just be in my office."

The rabbit bounced past Bloo, giving no more attention to him and leaving Bloo in disbelief. He actually got away with it! Yes! But, what about the DVD? Where did it go? Did he lose it or did someone really take it? Bloo's eyes widened as another thought popped into his head. Maybe Herriman did it. Maybe he is the one who took the DVD as evidence of Bloo's wrongdoing. He was hooting about it now, keeping the DVD in some safe and planning to have him evacuated from the house. He's probably working on the papers right this minute. With that anxiety weighing him, he found himself having to worry about two things today. He had to cheer up Mac and he had to save his own butt.

"What do I do? What—do—I—do?!" he thought frantically. "I know! I'll hire a secret spy-ninja, who can sneak into Mr. Herriman's office and take the evidence away! No, no. There's no such thing! It would be cool though. No, Bloo! Get it together! You've got to save yourself, buddy. Just play casual! Pretend like nothing happened!"

Bloo took in a deep breath, forced a smile, and planned to spend the rest of his day acting like an angel sent from Heaven. Mr. Herriman clearly wouldn't suspect an imaginary friend who acts so good. Would he?

That's what he thought as he spent the day doing each and every chore given to him. He washed the Foster Bus, he set up the table, he dusted and cleaned, and he did it all rightly with the directions Herriman had given to him. He didn't protest, as much as he wanted to, and he did it all with a nice smile on his face.

Eduardo noticed how strangely happy Bloo was and decided to ask Coco what happened to make the blue blob so…good for once. Coco shrugged. She figured that he may have screwed up and he was trying to get out of it. As long as it didn't involve her, she didn't care. But, Wilt cared. He was watching Bloo clean and clean, while his conscience kept poking at him. Should he tell Mr. Herriman what Mac and Bloo were doing last night? Should he tell that they have broken the house rules about "unwelcomed visitors"? Mac and Bloo would get into serious trouble and he knew it. That's why, while Mac and Bloo were asleep, he took the disk and hid it in his locker. He wasn't used to hiding anything and it made him anxious the whole day, especially when someone asked if he wanted to watch a movie with them. He could accidently give Bloo away and all of his efforts would've been ruined. He knew he was a terrible liar and it was starting to show. Without giving Bloo another glace, he ran into his room and shut the door. He figured, if enough time passed, the lie would go away. And if it ever should happen if it was somehow revealed, it would be too late to really punish them. Mac and Bloo were safe, he hoped.

"They'll be safe if you keep your mouth shut," said Jackie Kones. Wilt groaned. He must've said of that out loud. He asked how he managed to get into his room. Jackie said, "Enough about that. I heard nothing, I'll say nothing, if you do me a favor."

"Yes, please!" exclaimed Wilt. "I would feel so guilty if any of this got out!"

Jackie Kones smiled, "Make me a sandwich."


End file.
